


A Love for All Time

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Outer Space, Sousy, Spoilers, Timequake, True Love, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, dousy, quakersquares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE: Daniel asks Daisy to marry him in space. He gets a little help from Kora.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	A Love for All Time

Kora was in the cockpit of Zephyr-3 when Daniel walked up. He placed a hand on her headrest. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied, not turning around. "What's up?"

"I need your help with something," he said quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Kora asked in a low voice.

Daniel took the empty seat next to her. "Because it's about Daisy." He rummaged around his pants pocket, pulling out a small, druzy gemstone, no larger than a pearl. He turned it in the light, its edges refracting red and purple from the solar system outside the window. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Kora laughed. "With that? It's a rock."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a hard line. "It's not a rock... Well, yeah, it's a rock. I plucked it from the surface of the first planet we visited. I wanted to keep it as a memento. I'm glad I did."

"That's actually really sweet," Kora said.

"So unless you know of any jewelry stores in outer space..."

"Daisy told me Kitson is full of surprises." When Kora finished laughing after seeing the confusion on Daniel's face, she cleared her throat and set the ship to auto pilot. She turned to give him her full attention. "I think it's perfect. But where do I come in?"

"I thought you could help me make the band. If you could heat up some kind of metal and set the rock, it would be as close to the real deal as we can get out here."

Kora beamed. "I can do that." She took the druzy stone from him and glanced around the cockpit. "All we need is some kind of spare tech or scrap metal... A-ha!" She grabbed a thin sliver of silver metal just an arm's reach away.

Daniel looked on in awe as her eyes glowed white and her palm heated up to mold the metal into a small circle. She twisted a nearby wire around the druzy rock, soldering it to the band. "Ta-da... One engagement ring fit for outer space. Now please tell me you have a romantic plan to propose."

\---

He did not have a romantic plan at all. He hadn't had much luck with proposals in the past, but he was determined to make this one right.

He didn't want to wait another moment, but he waited one night. One night was enough time for Kora to quietly diverge from their intended path and fly them toward a scenic galaxy. All that was left was writing his speech.

He'd followed her into the future, into space, and who knew where they'd go next? Nothing else seemed to matter as long as he was with her. She'd showed him things he couldn't dream of: computers, movies, galaxies and extraterrestrial species. She'd given him everything. He wanted her to know how he really felt. He wanted everything to be perfect.

But proposals had a way of foiling themselves.

Daniel was rehearsing the speech in his bunk one last time before they arrived at their destination. And Daisy had overheard most of it, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Daisy smirked and leaned against the open doorway, her arms crossed against her chest. "That was so cheesy. I thought you were going to call me your sun and your moon next."

"How much of that did you hear?" Daniel asked, wincing.

"Enough to hear how much you _loooove_ me," Daisy said, smirking. She walked up to Daniel, her hands on his collar.

"I just wanted this to be perfect," he said.

"' _This_ '?..." she questioned.

Daniel got down on one knee smoothly, comfortably. He cut through the fluff and the speech, getting right to the point. He let out a deep breath. He wasn't going to wait another minute to hear her answer. "Daisy....I want to be at your side no matter where life takes us. Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out the druzy ring.

Daisy smiled. "Of course I will! Man, you're such a dork. How many times did you prepare a speech you didn't even use? Am I going to find the first draft by your typewriter?"

He laughed and slid the ring on her finger. "Figured you'd heard enough. No use in wasting any more time."

Daisy looked down and wiggled her fingers in the light. "That is quite the rock... And I mean that literally."

"It's from the planet we visited on our first mission as the Astro Ambassadors."

"We're _still_ not called that," Daisy cut in, shaking her head, but she couldn't deny the smile on her face.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asked, searching her eyes.

She looked down and took a deep breath before glancing back up at him, her grin stretching ear to ear. "You're perfect."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, happy to make her his fiancee, to call her his partner, his lifeline for all time.


End file.
